Obsession
by ziaoi
Summary: Obsesi—pemikiran, dorongan, atau gambaran berulang yang terus menerus mengganggu, menekan dan diakui sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal yang tidak dapat dihapuskan dengan logika maupun penalaran. —Kamus Kesehatan. Rate M for gore and complicated thoughts.


Jejak-jejak sepatu di tanah yang basah terlihat sangat kentara di sana, tempat mobil-mobil polisi yang terparkir. Hujan mashi turun, kelewat deras, tapi tak satupun polisi-polisi itu merasa kalau hujan menghalau pekerjaan mereka yang berarti. Dengan jas hujan bergaris, mereka menebarkan _police line_ di sekitar tempat itu, meski tidak ada satu pun orang luar yang berusaha masuk.

Keributan sirine polisi ditenggelamkan derasnya hujan. Shikamaru, sang kepala penyelidikan, sudah berusaha menerobos rumah di distrik terpencil itu setelah mendengar laporan pembunuhan. Dan benar, di dalam rumah itu ada mayat wanita. Tubuhnya sudah dipotong dalam beberapa bagian, jantungnya hilang. Hanya ada kepalanya yang masih utuh, berada dalam jarak lima meter dari tubuhnya.

Darah yang berceceran di mana-mana membuat Shikamaru merasa mual. Apalagi saat salah satu tim investigasinya menemukan jantung—yang diduga jantung wanita tersebut—yang sudah terpotong-potong di meja makan. Tanpa komando bagian tim dipisah menjadi dua, satu persatu barang buktinya dikumpulkan, sementara tim investigasinya yang lain menelepon tim forensik.

"Psikopat," desis Shikamaru.

"Nara," seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Korban diketahui bernama Sarutobi Kurenai, 32 tahun. Suaminya, Asuma Sarutobi, sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Anak mereka sudah diamankan oleh saksi. Oh, dan nama _gadis_nya adalah Yuuhi Kurenai. Tentang detail pembunuhannya, kami serahkan ke tim forensik."

"Kau menemukan potongan jarinya?" Lawan bicara Shikamaru mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

"Tapi, hanya jemari kanan yang kami temukan, sedangkan jemari kirinya hilang, sama seperti korban sebelumnya."

"Pembunuhan berantai, ya." Shikamaru menghela napas berat, sudah ada satu korban dengan nasib sama sebelumnya. Si pembunuh begitu cerdik, tidak meninggalkan satupun jejak mengenai dirinya. Belum lagi, motif kejahatannya benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak. Kedua korban tidak mempunyai masalah apa pun, baik dari keluarga ataupun teman kerja.

"Tubuh korban diperkirakan dipotong dengan gergaji tangan, karena darahnya bercampur dengan logam. Bisa jadi dengan alat logam lainnya." Tambahnya.

Berbeda. Si pelaku melakukan permbunuhan dengan kedua cara dan perlakuan yang berbeda. Sejauh ini, ciri fisik korban yang dipilih pelaku memiliki karakteristik yang sama. Entahlah. Rambut gelap, postur tinggi, kulit putih…

Korban sebelumnya terbunuh, dimutilasi dengan seutas benang tajam yang entah terbuat dari material apa, dimasukkan ke dalam guci, terendam darah. Timnya perlu usaha ekstra untuk mengeluarkan mayat yang sudah padat di dalam. Waktu itu, tidak ada cara yang efektif selain memecahkan guci tersebut.

"Menurutmu," kata Shikamaru. "Siapa korban berikutnya?"

Lawan bicara Shikamaru terdiam. Karena mereka hanya mempunyai satu bukti, yaitu wanita berciri sama, ia memikirkan wanita yang mirip dengan Yuuhi Kurenai. "… Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Ia adalah wanita yang berciri sama dengan korban-korban ini. Kami menjaring informasi tentang wanita berciri sama di seluruh Tokyo, dan yang paling dekat di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kita harus mengamankannya. Siapa tahu dia mengenal orang ini, atau motifnya."

"Baiklah,"

Shikamaru berdiri, lalu mematikan saluran televisi rumah yang terus menyala. Tindakan psikopat memang selalu di luar batas. Shikamaru tidak mengerti, mengapa harus nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah yang terambil. Kasihan keluarga atau anak yang mungkin bisa menjadi yatim-piatu.

Darah yang masih tercecer di ruangan sudah mulai mengering. Shikamaru terpaksa mengintarinya untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Sepatunya harus bersih. Ia sudah melihat banyak pembunuhan keji yang kerap menyiksa mata, atau membuatnya mual. Jadi, setidaknya baju dan sepatunya harus tetap bersih sampai di rumah. Biarlah jas hujan atau sarung tangan karetnya yang kotor akan darah.

Di luar, saksi mata kejadian pembunuhan itu tengah menutup mulutnya. Ia dipayungi satu orang dari tim forensik. Shikamaru terkadang tidak tega menginterograsi saksi yang mungkin sedang terguncang. Tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat mayat mutilasi dengan tenang. Tapi, pekerjaan tidak bisa ditunda. Shikamaru membutuhkan lebih banyak informasi.

"Nona, tolong ikut saya ke kantor polisi," Shikamaru berhenti di hadapan wanita itu.

Mata berair sewarna langit itu menatap Shikamaru, pasrah akan nasibnya. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengikuti kepala penyelidikan itu menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Siapa nama Anda?"

Ruangan kantor tampak lebih menenangkan. Bunyi derasnya hujan tertutupi dengan ruangan kedap suara. Shikamaru meletakkan secangkir kopi, dengan jumlah kafein yang cukup banyak, agar ia dan wanita berambut pirang itu lebih tenang. Wanita itu mengerti, lalu meraih cangkirnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Y-Yamanaka I-Ino,"

Di luar dugaan, wanita ini memiliki nama yang sangat Jepang. Dengan mata berwarna biru dan rambut pirang panjang, ia berkesan kebarat-baratan. Wajahnya blasteran, tapi bisa saja dia merupakan salah satu _cosplayer_ di Shibuya.

"Silakan minum saja kopi Anda terlebih dahulu." Shikamaru merasa harus memberikan simpati saat bibir Yamanaka Ino bergetar.

"Terima kasih." Lalu, Ino menyesap kopinya.

Kriminalitas Jepang mulai mengasyikkan, sebenarnya. Yang paling menggemparkan adalah Pembunuhan Zodiak Tokyo, di tahun 1936. Setelah itu, mulai jarang adanya tindakan kriminal yang berpadu dengan misteri, kegilaan, dan menyangkut kondisi psikis si pelaku. Pembunuhan Zodiak Tokyo tidak tertandingi, karena kasusnya tertunda selama 40 tahun, seolah-olah tidak ada _black box_ untuk kasus tersebut.

Pembunuhan ini sepertinya tidak melebihi misteri Pembunuhan Zodiak Tokyo, tapi membuat adrenalin Shikamaru terpacu. Saat di mana IQ 200-nya terbukti dengan pasti dan bisa digunakan sebaik mungkin.

Shikamaru melenggang ke meja kerjanya, lalu menyiapkan mesin tik lama. Laporan tercepat akan lebih mudah dilakukan dengan mesin tik. Shikamaru bisa menyalinnya lagi di komputer. Cara lawas yang disukai selera Shikamaru yang aneh.

Ino menaruh cangkirnya di meja, menandakan kalau dirinya sudah lebih siap dan tenang. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan heran saat sebuah mesin tik besar menghiasi meja. Ino berusaha menyandar di kursinya yang nyaman.

"Apakah Anda mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?" adalah pertanyaan awal yang _absurd_.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," terdengar suara ketikkan mesin tua. "Apa saja yang Anda lihat dan ketahui, dari kejadian tadi? Tolong ceritakan saja sementara saya akan menulis seluruh alibi Anda."

"Aku bukan tersangka," Ino menyergah.

"Saya tahu. Tapi segala hal bisa terjadi," Shikamaru berhenti menulis, lalu menatap Ino.

Wanita itu terlihat agak kesal, lalu menghela napas menyerah. "Aku baru pulang bekerja sekitar pukul 3 sore. Saat itu, rumah Kurenai-_san_ terlihat tidak berpenghuni. Lampunya dimatikan. Kupikir Kurenai-_san_ sedang pergi bersama putranya ke suatu tempat. Setelah itu, aku masuk ke rumahku.

"Tak lama, terdengar suara bantingan dari rumahnya. Itu terdengar aneh, jadi aku melihat ke jendela rumahku dan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak terlihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tak lama, ada seorang wanita, bersepeda, yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Rambutnya gelap. Sepedanya berhenti sebentar di depan rumah Kurenai-_san_, agak lama. Tapi setelah itu, ia pergi lagi. Kurang-lebih usianya sama denganku.

"Pukul 4 sore, Kurenai-_san_ berjanji akan datang ke rumahku. Karena anggapanku keluarganya sedang pergi, tadinya aku tidak berniat pergi ke rumahnya. Tapi, aku begitu penasaran. Jadi aku pergi keluar rumah dan mengintip ke balik jendela rumahnya. Saat itu, aku melihat begitu banyak darah di ruang tengahnya. Sedangkan televisinya terus menyala. Aku menutup mulutku yang hampir berteriak, lalu menelepon polisi.

"Setelah menelepon polisi, aku teringat Takeshi, anak lelaki Kurenai-_san_. Aku menutup jariku dengan jaket, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dari jendela. Aku memanggil-manggil Takeshi, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar Kurenai-_san_, dan menemukan Takeshi di bawah ranjangnya. Ia tidak ketakutan dan tidak menangis. Takeshi bingung dan menanyakan ke mana Kurenai-_san._

"Aku bilang kalau aku akan mengajaknya pergi membeli banyak permen dan es krim, tapi akan pergi diam-diam. Jadi, aku meminta Takeshi menutup matanya, lalu kami keluar dengan hati-hati lewat jendela. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Takeshi ada di bawah ranjang, ia menjawab kalau Kurenai-_san_ menyuruhnya begitu saat ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Bukankah itu aneh? Kenapa Kurenai-_san_ yang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh tidak memanggil bantuan? Atau kenapa Kurenai-_san_ menyuruh Takeshi bersembunyi di bawah ranjang? Memang siapa yang ditemuinya? Bukankah… Bukankah…" Ino tidak melanjutkan. Tangisannya pecah kembali.

"Sekarang, Sarutobi Takeshi sedang bersama siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ka-kakakku, Yamanaka D-Deidara."

"Ya, itu memang aneh, Yamanaka-_san_. Tapi banyak alasannya. Misalnya Sarutobi-_san_ yang dari awal sudah tahu dirinya ditargetkan untuk dibunuh dan tidak ingin Takeshi melihatnya. Atau Sarutobi-_san_ mempunyai kekasih dan akan berhubungan seksual dengannya di ruangan itu, tapi ternyata kekasihnya adalah psikopat. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi,"

"T-Tidak mungkin," Ino meremas roknya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

"Kurenai-_san_ tidak mungkin berhubungan seksual di rumahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, dia tidak pernah lepas dan tega pada Takeshi. Kedua dia adalah… seorang…" Ino mendadak panik. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal itu secara gamblang. Ini adalah hal terprivasi Kurenai. Dengan berat hati, ia meminta Shikamaru untuk mendekat, lalu membisikkan satu kata.

Sejenak, Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata. Ini terlalu aneh untuk bisa dipecahkan. Ia menatap Ino yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Anda…?"

Ino mengangguk pelan, agak terpaksa. "Tapi pelakunya bukan diriku, Tuan."

"Jadi, semuanya bergantung pada… Takeshi, ya." Gumam Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Jumat cerah, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Takeshi, sementara sebagian timnya mencari Hyuuga Hinata untuk diamankan. Takeshi adalah anak yang ceria, dengan mata dan rambut yang berwarna gelap, ia adalah anak yang menawan. Umurnya baru 10 tahun. Ia masih polos dan begitu bersemangat saat Shikamaru menanyainya.

Saat ia datang ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka, Ino sedang tidak ada di rumah. Hanya ada lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang menyambutnya. Ia mengaku bernama Deidara. Mudah saja Shikamaru masuk dan bertemu Takeshi, karena Ino menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian kemarin dengan teliti kepada kakaknya itu.

"Paman, paman!" Takeshi menatap Shikamaru.

"Hm?" Shikamaru berhenti menulis.

"Mama ke mana, _sih_? Paman itu polisi, ya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi sama Mama? Mama melakukan tindakan yang jahat?" cerocos Takeshi.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Takeshi-_kun_ kritis ya. Begini, Mama Takeshi tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan apa pun."

"Terus?"

"Takeshi-_kun_ sering menonton berita?"

"Iya. Kata Mama, kalau ingin menjadi pintar harus sering membaca dan menonton berita. Supaya kritis, katanya."

"Nah, jadi Mamamu di sini adalah korbannya. Pelaku kejahatannya adalah orang lain."

"Paman… jadi… apa Mama baik-baik saja?" Takeshi menunduk. Penjelasan singkat dari Shikamaru dapat dimengerti dengan mudah, tapi ia merasa khawatir.

"Maaf Takeshi-_kun_, tapi Mamamu tidak baik-baik saja." Shikamaru mengusap kepala anak itu.

Takeshi terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sedih mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Tapi ia akan tegar dan kuat. Anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis, sesuai perkataan Mamanya. "Mama belum meninggal. Papa juga. Paman tenang saja ya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kata Mama, ketika Papa pergi, Papa akan ada di Surga melihat perkembanganku. Kalau sekarang Mama pergi, maka Mama akan bertemu Papa. Mereka akan selalu menyayangiku dan ada di dekatku." Jelas Takeshi.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Kesehatan mental Takeshi jauh lebih baik dari dugaannya. "Sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, Takeshi-_kun_ sering melihat Mama gelisah, tidak?"

Takeshi terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tidak, kok. Mama bahagia. Katanya, dia sudah bertemu teman dunia mayanya."

"Teman dunia maya?"

"Iya. Ada 4 orang. Mereka sangat baik padaku dan Mama."

"Di mana Mamamu bertemu mereka?"

"Di Kafe."

"Takeshi-_kun_ tahu letak kafenya di mana?" Shikamaru mencatat. Satu saat, ia bisa datang mengunjungi. Siapa tahu ia punya kemungkinan bertemu orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kasus. Segala hal patut dipertimbangkan dan dianalisis dengan baik.

"Umm… Kafe, apa ya. Aku lupa namanya, Paman. Tapi kafe itu ada di Distrik K, berisi kakak-kakak yang memakai kostum _anime_. Banyak _action figure_-nya loh, Paman, dinding, meja-meja. Bahkan aku lihat ada _nendroid _tokoh…" Takeshi menyerocos cepat, bersemangat, nyaris tidak ditangkap kelanjutannya oleh Shikamaru.

_Cosplay Café. Distrik K. Banyak _action figure, nendroid…

"Takeshi-_kun_ tahu nama mereka?"

"Lupa jugaa. Namanya singkat-singkat _sih_, Paman."

"Mereka… laki-laki?" Shikamaru mendapatkan informasi baru. Mungkin saja pelaku pembunuhan adalah salah satu teman dunia maya Kurenai. Banyak kasus kriminalitas dari orang yang dikenal dari dunia maya. Di abad duapuluh satu, seseorang harus ekstra hati-hati dalam hidupnya. Zaman semakin bebas dan nyawa semakin tidak berarti.

"Bukan. Mereka semua perempuan." Kata Takeshi.

Jika memang nama keempat wanita yang disebutkan Takeshi itu singkat, hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik oleh Shikamaru; nama pena. Tunggu, nama pena? Shikamaru yakin Kurenai juga mempunyai nama pena. Dengan itu, Shikamaru bisa mencari tahu data empat orang lainnya, juga menebak motif yang digunakan pelaku.

"Takeshi-_kun_, apa Mamamu mengenalkan diri dengan menggunakan nama yang singkat?"

"Iya _sih_. Sebentar… emm… An? Iya, An Yuuhi. Bukankah itu nama yang aneh, Paman?" jawab Takeshi polos.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Semua data yang ia inginkan dapat diperoleh dari Takeshi. Informasi-informasi berharga ini bisa didapat dengan mudahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang, menepuk kepala Takeshi, lalu pamit pada Yamanaka Deidara.

Dengan ini, mungkin Shikamaru bisa menyuruh _hacker_ divisi penyelidikan untuk meretas data atau masuk ke dalam akun internet Kurenai. Kasus pembunuhan seperti ini seharusnya mempunyai motif yang pasti, juga misterinya. Kurenai mungkin mempunyai sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh sang Pelaku.

Shikamaru memasuki mobilnya. Sekarang, tinggal memastikan apakah rekan-rekan se-timnya berhasil mendapatkan Hinata Hyuuga. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka.

.

.

.

_**Yuuhi An. 23 stories. 141 favorite stories. 5 favorite authors.**_

Shikamaru menyandar pada kursi, meraih gelas kertas yang dingin dari atas mejanya. Mesin pencari langganannya menampilkan data _author _Yuuhi An yang tidak seberapa. Lelaki macam Shikamaru tidak pernah tahu-menahu soal dunia perfanfiksian seperti ini. Tapi, 5 _author_ favorit Kurenai menjadi sorotan utamanya.

Ia membuka laman _favorite authors_ dan menemukan sejumlah nama; **Black Butterfly**, **EmeraldGirl_09**, **Zenbazuru**, **neko-chi**, dan **Tsuki**.

Biasanya, dalam hubungan antarpenulis di internet, nama penulis yang difavoritkan pasti menjadi teman atau juga teman mengobrol. Ini agak merepotkan karena ada 5 orang penulis terfavorit Kurenai. Seandainya ada 4 orang, semuanya sudah agak meruncing ke arah pertemuan kafe _cosplay_. Shikamaru terpaksa harus membuka profil kelima _author_ tersebut.

"Nara," seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Shikamaru. Laki-laki, dengan _google_ di kepalanya, dan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibir. Ia mengacungkan kertas memo kecil dengan gaya santai. "Ini _e-mail_ dan _password_ korban," jelasnya.

"Matikan rokokmu, Uchiha," sahut Shikamaru, matanya tak terlepas dari layar komputer. "Simpan saja di mejaku."

Obito Uchiha tidak berniat menanggapi. Ia duduk di depan Shikamaru dan menempelkan memo itu di mejanya. Setelah itu, ia diam dan tidak keluar lagi. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru geram, mengambil rokoknya dengan paksa, menjatuhkannya, lalu menginjaknya di lantai tanpa ampun.

Obito merupakan salah satu _hacker_, peretas andal yang menjadi bagian tim penyelidikan. Dia sedikit hiperaktif, dengan gaya tak biasa dan kelewat santai dalam menghadapi masalah. Anggota keluarga _The Mighty Uchiha_, pengusaha nomor satu yang entah kenapa memilih banting setir menjadi _hacker_ daripada menjadi pengusaha atau miliarder.

"Dasar. Itu baru kusulut, tahu. Masih banyak." Kata Obito.

Shikamaru tidak membalas.

Obito berpikir sebentar, "Kau butuh wanita, _Man_. Hidupmu suram, kau gila pekerjaan."

"Diam, Uchiha. Kau sendiri satu-satunya Uchiha yang menyangkut di kepolisian. Harusnya kau menjadi pewaris perusahaan raksasa, seperti Itachi Uchiha. Atau Sasuke."

"Keluargaku kaya tujuh turunan, tapi aku turunan Uchiha kedelapan, _sorry_."

"Jadi kau miskin?"

"Tidak. Aku punya jalanku sendiri, Nara. Siapa yang bilang menjadi pewaris seperti Itachi dan Sasuke bahagia?"

"Pekerjaan mereka bisa diwakilkan atau mereka bisa pesan Roll Royce layaknya ratu Inggris." Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, tidak. Mereka juga suram sepertimu,"

"Itachi dan Sasuke turunan Uchiha keberapa?"

"Sembilan,"

"Kau sedang _error_, Obito. Sama seperti komputer-komputermu yang belum diganti."

"Kau butuh hiburan. Aku sedang berbaik hati. Dan lebih tua mana komputerku dengan mesin tikmu,"

"_No, thanks_." Shikamaru bilang. "Diamlah, mesin tik-ku tidak pernah _error_. Aku sekarang sedang mengakses _Private Messaging_ Kurenai dan ya, sepertinya dia dekat dengan kelima _author _favoritnya."

"Oh…?" Obito tidak terdengar peduli. "Kau sudah lihat akun _**Black Butterfly**_?"

"Belum."

"Dia hebat, _Man_. Alirannya _goth_. _Deep goth_. Dia seperti melakukan hal-hal supranatural yang nyata dalam ceritanya. Bahkan mengaitkannya dengan sains. _Gothic-Science Fiction_. Dia seorang jenius. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia dibenci semua orang,"

Shikamaru tertarik. "Kenapa?"

"Dia terkesan sombong. Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya. Kau harus membaca fiksi-fiksi buatannya, baru kau mengerti, Nara." Obito menepuk pundaknya. "Sudah, ya. Aku punya janji."

"Dari tadi juga aku sudah mengusirmu." Shikamaru menggerakkan kusornya, memilih untuk membuka forum Kurenai. "Selamat bersenang-senang,"

Obito meneriakkan 'Yo', lalu membuka pintu ruangan. Suara hentakkan langkahnya ditenggelamkan bunyi telepon yang berbunyi nyaring di luar. Shikamaru kembali lagi ke monitornya, melihat-lihat forum Kurenai.

Kurenai mengikuti dua forum. Di satu forum, hanya ada 5 orang. Semua penulis tadi masih ada, namun hanya Black Butterfly yang tidak ada. Sementara di forum yang satunya, mereka semua ada. Topik obrolan terakhir mereka adalah pendesakkan terhadap Black Butterfly yang hendak membuat karya terbarunya.

Shikamaru teringat untuk membaca karya fiksi Black Butterfly sesuai saran Obito. Tapi saat ini, ia tak punya waktu sebanyak itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka akun _author _yang lain dan mendapat beberapa kesimpulan.

1. Black Butterfly beraliran _gothic_, _supernatural_, _sci-fi_, dan sekarang beralih pada _genre _baru; _crime_. Data pribadi tidak ada. Ia banyak mendapat kritikan pedas dan dibenci sebagian besar orang.

2. EmeraldGirl_09 beraliran _sci-fi_, _romance, hurt/comfort_ dan _drama_. Ia seorang dokter, sesuai pengakuannya di forum mereka. Ia _author_ yang manis dan disukai. Teman baik Tsuki.

3. Zenbazuru beraliran _angst_, _drama_, dan _friendship_. Ia seorang aktris tenar yang mempunyai hobi menulis. Ia membuat pengakuannya di forum, tapi tidak di profilnya. Tidak ada keterangan lain.

4. Neko_chi beraliran _fluffy_. Ia menulis semua _genre_ fiksi ringan dengan rating _Kids_ atau _All Ages_. Pecinta kucing. Sikapnya tenang dan dewasa, meski banyak menulis fiksi anak-anak.

5. Tsuki beraliran _romance_,_ drama_, dan _hurt/comfort_. Ia selalu menulis fiksi roman yang terlalu fantasi. Sikapnya menggemaskan dan selalu bisa diajak bicara mengenai topik wanita. Sangat mengagumi Black Butterfly.

6. An Yuuhi beraliran _mature_. Kebanyakan fiksi buatannya adalah _romance_, _gore_, dan _lemon_. Satu-satunya _fujoshi_ dalam forum. Seorang ibu dari satu anak. Ia dewasa, khas wanita kepala tiga. Sangat mengagumi Black Butterfly.

Dari semua data, Shikamaru memeriksa setiap _review_ dari setiap cerita yang keenam _author_ sajikan. Yang paling menarik adalah Black Butterfly, karena r_eview_ positif yang diterimanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Black Butterfly jarang mengaktifkan dirinya di forum, susah untuk mencari informasi tentang dirinya di Internet. Black Butterfly adalah hantu, sebuah kesimpulan mengenai keadaannya saat ini.

Tetapi 'hantu' masih dapat dideteksi.

Besok pagi, Shikamaru berencana meminta Obito untuk melacak alamat di mana Black Butterfly tinggal. Kalau sampai tidak dapat ditembus, atau Black Butterfly menggunakan sistem pengamanan setingkat militer, maka sudah dapat dipastikan dia menjadi salah satu tersangka.

Tunggu. Jika _author_ Black Butterfly adalah tersangka, maka total korban adalah lima orang. Jika memang targetnya adalah kumpulan penulis itu, maka yang belum terbunuh ada 3 orang lagi.

Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Shikamaru untuk mencari kemungkinan lain selain teman dunia maya Kurenai. Karena Ino mempunyai alibi yang kuat dan Kurenai memiliki catatan yang bersih. Selain itu, Kurenai juga tidak mempunyai masalah apa pun dengan pekerjaan atau keluarganya. Ia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, yang hidup bahagia bersama Takeshi, putranya.

Kurenai juga sama sekali tidak mempunyai kondisi psikis yang menyimpang, dilihat dari sisi Takeshi. Pemikiran anak itu adalah hasil didikan Kurenai dan Takeshi merupakan anak yang cerdas, positif, dan terbuka. Itu artinya, Kurenai merupakan Ibu yang baik. Jadi, dengan begitu saja cukup bagi Shikamaru untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Kurenai sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

Kurenai mempunyai sedikit masalah, sebenarnya. Tapi masalah itu tersampul begitu rapi, karena Kurenai terampil. Yang terpenting, Takeshi tidak terkotori oleh hal-hal semacam itu. Sudah sewajarnya Kurenai mengalami masa-masa yang sulit, karena menjadi _single parent _merupakan pekerjaan yang berat. Dalam hal ini, Kurenai sangat hebat dalam pengendalian emosi.

Oh ya, untuk kepastian lainnya, Shikamaru tidak boleh melupakan satu hal kecil; memeriksa biodata sebenarnya semua _author_ tersebut. Meski yang paling dicurigai adalah Black Butterfly, tapi korban sebelum Kurenai harus dipastikan sebagai salah satu dari _author-author _tersebut.

Telepon berdering saat Shikamaru asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia menghela napas. Langit sudah menjadi senja tanpa ia sadari.

"Kepala Divisi Penyelidikan, Shikamaru Nara," jawaban otomatis terlontar dari bibir Shikamaru yang kerap mengatakan '_mendokusai_'.

"_Nara_?" salah satu rekannya di ujung telepon menyahut. "_Kami sudah mendapatkan Nona Hyuuga._"

"Oh. Ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana," Telepon ditutup.

Shikamaru berdiri, menekan sejumlah kode di _keyboard_ komputer untuk mematikan PC, lalu berjalan mengambil jaket krem kusam yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Kunci dan cangkirnya ia pegang, sementara sebelah tangannya mengambil tas koper berisi puluhan berkas. Shikamaru memegang knop pintu dan berhenti sejenak, lalu sepatu pantofel tuanya melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang perempuan bermata bening dengan rambut gelap sebatas pinggang. Pipinya merona ketika Shikamaru memerhatikan wajahnya yang sulit dilupakan. Hinata tersenyum canggung, lalu menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan perasaan gugup.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati memiliki pencahayaan minim. Sebuah meja putih tulang berada di tengah-tengahnya, dikelilingi lima buah kursi senada. Hinata duduk di bagian kiri meja, sementara Shikamaru di seberangnya.

"Me-Mereka bilang aku terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan. Apa benar, umm…?" Alisnya mengernyit bingung.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Y-Ya! Nara-_san_. _Gomen_." Lalu kepalanya menunduk.

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, Nona. Anda juga bukan tersangka, tolong rileks saja. Mau saya ambilkan minum?" tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau begitu?"

"Anda mengenal Kurenai Sarutobi? Usianya 32 tahun saat ini." Shikamaru mengangkat kopernya ke atas meja, lalu membukanya perhalan. Di dalamnya terdapat hasil cetakan foto mayat Kurenai, foto normalnya dan berkas biodatanya. Juga hasil _print out_ situs fanfiksi yang sudah disiapkan Shikamaru.

"T-Tidak."

"Atau Anda mungkin mengenalnya sebagai Yuuhi An?" tanya Shikamaru. Suaranya agak bergetar.

"_Unnie_?" mata Hinata melebar. Tergesa-gesa ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

"'_Unnie_'?" Shikamaru mengulang. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata menggigit bibir, lalu membuka kedua tangannya. Matanya yang berair menatap Shikamaru berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya menunduk lagi. "Aku… adalah Black Butterfly, Nara-_san_,"

.

.

.

Menurut hukum fisika, semua benda terdiri dari atom. Atom adalah energi. Ketika energi itu padat, maka terciptalah benda yang _ada_, dapat disentuh, dan dirasakan. Dalam hal ini, manusia memiliki energi yang paling kuat dari makhluk apa pun.

Mata adalah layar proyektor untuk benda di sekitarnya, cahaya adalah pengaruh utamanya. Benda yang tidak terkena cahaya tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata dan otak adalah tempat untuk berimajinasi, berpikir, serta membayangkan. Manusia membayangkan benda, memberi nama-nama, menentukan ukuran, bentuk, dan hal lainnya. Tapi pernahkah berpikir bahwa ketika merasakan benda itu ada, dengan syaraf yang menentukan suhu, bentuk, maupun partikelnya, itu semua hanyalah anggapan otak semata?

Kita yang _berpikir_ bahwa benda itu nyata, bersuhu dingin, ataupun berpartikel padat. Tidak ada pembuktian yang nyata bahwa sebuah benda benar-benar ada. Syaraf sentuhan, pengelihatan, segalanya diatur oleh otak manusia.

Karena hal itu, munculah sebuah relatifitas di kehidupan manusia. Mahal, murah, cantik, jelek, tampan, kaya, anggun, baik, mudah, dan segala macam sifat adalah relatif. Semuanya disesuaikan dengan perspektif manusia itu sendiri.

Hinata Hyuuga melihat dunia dengan perspektif berbeda. _Dunia itu relatif. _Tercipta dengan keinginan manusia, berjalan sesuai logika yang ada dalam pikiran manusia itu sendiri.

Ia menuangkan ekspresi dan perspektifnya ke dalam tulisan, yang akhirnya kurang disukai orang-orang. Melawan arus, keharusan berpikir dan mencoba _berbeda_ memang menyusahkan. Manusia menyukai hal-hal yang sudah berjalan pasti, enggan berpikir sebab-penyebabnya.

Dan Nara Shikamaru mengerti mengapa Obito bilang Black Butterfly adalah penulis jenius.

Yang tidak dimengerti Shikamaru adalah, mengapa perwujudan Black Butterfly di dunia nyata adalah seorang gadis manis pemalu, sedikit bicara, dan begitu sopan. Hinata bukan seseorang yang ambisius. Ia statis sebagai layar belakang, bukan sebagai pemeran utama.

"Aku jarang aktif di forum, karena aku selalu takut mengenai pendapatku," Nah, dia juga seorang penakut. "Aku mengerti penulis-penulis lain sangat menolerir pemikiranku, tapi aku merasa kurang nyaman, Nara-_san_."

Hinata Hyuuga menjawab tenang setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, jujur, dan kelewat santai. Ia sesekali meneguk kopi yang disediakan, karena pembicaraan berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Shikamaru menjadi kepala penyelidikan memang bukan suatu hal yang diputuskan begitu saja. Dia bisa menyeleksi dan mendeteksi hal-hal tertentu. Terutama kebohongan.

Menghabiskan dua jam dengan Hinata Hyuuga tidak membuatnya mendapat apa pun. Informasi, tentu dia dapat beberapa. Shikamaru hanya tidak percaya ada orang seluwes itu dalam berbohong. Bisa jadi dia memang gadis baik dan jujur sepenuhnya, tapi manusia tidak bekerja seperti itu. Setiap manusia dewasa mempunyai kemungkinan untuk jadi menipulatif.

"Saya degar dari Takeshi. Beberapa waktu lalu ada semacam… perkumpulan antarpenulis? _Gathering_? Apa pun itu. Dari kelima penulis yang berada di dalam forum, satu orang tidak ada. Anda tahu mengapa?" Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya, mencoret acak, membuat gambar, tulisan, sesekali menggeleng.

"Ah ya, aku yang tidak datang."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku orang yang tertutup, Nara-_san_. Mereka semua juga tahu."

Perbedaan jalan pikiran, ya, tadi ia sudah bilang.

"Foto ini, korban sebelum Yuuhi Kurenai. Berperawakan sama seperti Kurenai dan Anda. Tim saya pikir mungkin pembunuhan berantai ini terkait ciri-ciri orang tertentu," Shikamaru menaruh foto lain di atas meja.

Hinata mengambilnya. Matanya terbelalak alami, sedikit panik, dan suaranya tercekat.

"Kenapa, Hyuuga-_san_? Anda mengenalnya?"

"D-Dia… K-Konan…"

"Ya, namanya benar Konan. Aktris sekaligus penyanyi yang dikabarkan hilang di berita. Kami memang terpaksa menyembunyikannya. Tapi yang kutanyakan, apakah Anda mengenalnya di luar fakta dia seorang aktris?"

"T-Tidak,"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau tidak salah, ada satu _author_ yang merupakan aktris terkenal. Anda tahu siapa namanya,"

"N-Nara-_san _tahu benar aku tidak begitu dekat dengan kelima penulis lain dan aku tidak datang ke _gathering _itu. Kami tidak saling berbagi informasi pribadi, apalagi aku."

Shikamaru merasa kasihan. Mungkin Hyuuga Hinata memang gadis yang begitu jujur. Tidak seharusnya dia memaksa, mungkin lain kali ia bisa bertanya lagi. Saat itu Shikamaru mengisyaratkan rekannya untuk masuk karena sesi pembicaraan telah selesai.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sesi pembicaraan berakhir di sini. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas ketersediaan waktu Anda untuk datang."

Rekannya masuk, mempersilakan Hinata keluar dan menemaninya hingga pintu depan kantor polisi. Hinata menyapu air matanya dengan sapu tangan, ber_ojigi _sebelum pergi. Shikamaru yang tertinggal sendiri, entah kenapa merasa begitu lelah. Apakah Kurenai dan Hinata yang sama-sama penulis fanfiksi hanyalah sebuah kebetulan? Bagaimana dengan Konan?

Satu hal yang pasti, Shikamaru belum mendapatkan profil lengkap penulis-penulis lain. Siapa tahu Konan adalah Zenbazuru. Perkumpulan teman-teman dunia maya memang biasanya tidak menyebut identitas diri. Atau Hinata Hyuuga semenjak tadi memang dengan luwes berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu pagi, seorang Nara Shikamaru datang mengunjung kafe _cosplay_. Kepala penyelidikan kepolisian yang memiliki kemampuan analisis tinggi, _hikikomori_, tertutup, dan lebih senang main _shogi_ daripada main _game online_ mengunjungi kafe _cosplay_. Obito sebelumnya puas meledeknya di telepon.

"_Baik-baik di sana dengan _maid-_mu ya, Nara. Atau mau kukenalkan dengan _maid _yang paling cantik di sana? Aku kenal satu orang._"

Dia datang untuk tugasnya. Setelah menyeleksi seluruh kafe yang ada di Distrik K, dia menemukan satu kafe yang mirip dengan deskripsi Takeshi. _Action figure_ menghiasi kafe dari atas sampai bawah. Surga untuk pecinta _nendroid._

Surga bagi seorang Obito Uchiha.

Shikamaru memilih datang sendiri. Memakai jaket _otaku _pinjaman dari Obito, berpola lingkaran aneh di bagian tudung. Obito bilang itu jaket Kano. Entah tokoh apa. Waktu itu pilihannya adalah jaket itu atau jubah panjang hitam berpola awan merah. Shikamaru pikir jaket itu lebih _normal_.

"_Mungkin akhirnya pekerjaan ini mencarikanmu wanita._" kata Obito sebelum Shikamaru pergi.

"_Ck. Mendokusei._" Merepotkan. Wanita itu lebih rumit daripada kasus kriminal. Obito cuma _nyengir_, lalu mengusir Shikamaru dengan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

Jadi di sinilah ia, hanya berdiri di depan kafe seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ridchor<strong>

_Enjoy your time with foods, drinks, free wi-fi, and nendroids_

* * *

><p>Plang biru cerah menyambut Shikamaru di pintu masuk. Ridchor. Nama yang aneh. Pintu bagian depan kafe merupakan kaca geser otomatis. Interior ruangan didesain dengan perpaduan warna cokelat, krem dan merah muda pastel. Di dinding, terpasang ratusan <em>action figure<em> yang ditata rapi dan terlihat mahal dengan cahaya kuning temaram.

Shikamaru dengan ragu-ragu memasuki kafe.

"Selamat pagi, _Master_. Aku Lizzy, _maid_ Anda hari ini. Kursi untuk berapa orang?" Salah satu pelayan dengan bandana berenda, rok pendek di atas lutut, dan baju dominasi hitam-putih datang mendekatinya. Rambutnya digulung ke atas, beserta senyuman yang sudah terlatih.

"Satu orang saja."

Lizzy tertawa geli, mungkin sekedar servis. Banyak pria-pria yang datang sendirian, menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan _maid_ di Ridchor. Mengganti-ganti _nendroid_, makan, dan bercanda. Pelayan itu membawa Shikamaru ke lantai atas, melewati tangga yang sempit. Ruangan lantai atas lebih nyaman ketimbang di bawah. Tempatnya lebih privasi, bahkan ada iPad di setiap meja.

"Mau pesan apa, _Master_?"

Shikamaru memilih duduk di pojok ruangan, bersebelahan dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke luar. Mejanya berbentuk jamur, dengan dua tempat duduk. Lizzy duduk di seberangnya, memutar-mutar iPad yang terpasang di meja.

"Boleh lihat menu," Shikamaru merasa bosan. Tempat itu lumayan ramai. Meja-meja penuh dengan orang-orang berkelompok yang asyik meminum mojito dan mengutak-atik _nendroid_.

"Ini, silakan pesan di sini." Lizzy mengetuk iPad, memutarnya menghadap Shikamaru. "Nanti kalau sudah, makanannya akan otomatis tiba di lantai dua. Aku hanya tinggal mengambilnya ke sana," Dia menunjuk pojok ruangan lain, di sana ada lift mungil.

Shikamaru meraih iPad setengah hati, mencari-cari daftar minuman secara asal. Dia mungkin akan pesan bir dan sebuah _nendroid_. Dia menekan gambar _ginger ale _dingin, lalu beralih pada laman _nendroid_.

Lizzy memerhatikan. _Master_nya kali ini tidak banyak bicara dan datang bukan untuk mengincar wanita dan _nendroid_. Laki-laki itu datang untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Mencari sesuatu, _Master_?"

Laki-laki berjaket Kano menekan hal terakhir yang dia inginkan, lalu bilang, "Aku sudah selesai,"

_Segelas _ginger ale _dan _nendroid _Hatsune Miku musim dingin_. _Entahlah siapa itu_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar denting pelan lift. Lizzy beranjak mengambilnya. Saat itu Shikamaru melihat apa yang terhalang tubuh si pelayan. Seorang wanita berkacamata, berambut merah muda yang diikat asal-asalan, serta mata hijau yang tidak biasa duduk dua meja di depannya. Sendirian. Berbeda dengan yang lain, dia tampak asyik dengan iPad, tidak terlihat sedang menunggu siapa pun.

Seberkas perasaan curiga menyergapnya. Intuisi menuntunnya dalam pikiran bahwa _wanita itu terlibat sesuatu. Wanita berambut merah muda dan beriris hijau cerah… yang datang sendiri, memakai jubah dokter_.

_Siapa salah satu penulis yang merupakan dokter? _

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya. Ia lupa daftar nama-nama yang hanya berisikan enam orang. Ke mana ingatannya di saat ia membutuhkannya?

Lelaki itu berdiri, hendak beranjak menghampiri sebelum Lizzy datang menghalangi pandangan. Dia terlambat.

"_Master_?"

Ia kembali duduk, sedikit kesal, meraih _ginger ale_ dan _nendroid_nya. Menyesap beberapa teguk _ginger ale_, Lizzy hanya diam tidak bicara. Shikamaru dengan brutal melepaskan bagian-bagian tubuh Hatsune Miku.

Si Dokter. Bisa jadi wanita berambut merah muda itu salah satu dari keenam nama. Sekarang, ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk wawancara. Tetapi ia menyadari, di kafe ini ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia sebenarnya bersedia menunggu, asalkan si dokter tidak pergi duluan.

Tubuhnya terpacu adrenalin yang tidak biasa. Betapa dia yakin saat itu semuanya sudah dekat.

Matanya bergulir ke kanan dan kiri. _Berpikir, berpikir. Bagaimana dengan si pelayan? Tidakkah dia punya informasi juga?_

Matanya bertemu lingkar cokelat tua milik sang _maid_.

"_Master? _Anda baik-baik saja?"

_Baiklah. Mana yang lebih pasti? Si pelayan, bukan? Bisa saja si dokter bukanlah salah satu dari nama-nama itu. _Tapi dia sangat yakin, entah kenapa. Si pelayan menjadi keputusan akhir Shikamaru. Dia menggeser tubuhnya, menjaga dokter merah muda tetap berada dalam pengawasan, lalu memulai.

"Baiklah. Begini, Lizzy-_san_. Saya bukan seorang _otaku_, saya seorang polisi. Saya sedang mengerjakan kasus mutilasi, pembunuhan berantai dan sejenisnya," Lelaki itu meletakkan bagian-bagian tubuh mainan ke depan si pelayan. "Saya ke sini karena curiga akan kemunculan tersangka atau bahkan korban berikutnya. Bisakah Anda membantu saya?"

Lizzy diam dan menimbang sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Aku tahu, _Master_. Anda pelanggan yang tak biasa dijumpai sehari-hari. Aku mungkin dapat memberikan informasi yang Anda inginkan, mungkin juga tidak."

Alis Shikamaru mengangkat, "Baiklah. Waktu saya tidak banyak. Saya akan mengajukan pertanyaan, Anda menjawab. Dengan cepat. Mengerti?" Si dokter masih di sana. Menekan-nekan layar iPad sampai seorang pelayan laki-laki datang membawakannya tortilla.

_Harinya masih panjang._

Lizzy mengangguk.

"Sekitar seminggu lalu, ada semacam perkumpulan—_gathering_—di Ridchor. Beranggotakan lima orang perempuan," Shikamaru merogoh tas. "Salah satu anggotanya adalah wanita ini. Kurenai Sarutobi, 32 tahun. Anda pernah melihatnya?"

Si pelayan menghela napas. Sedikit banyak ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi. Terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan memang suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan. Ia membisu beberapa saat sebelum memanggil, "Haruno-_san_…"

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Kursi milik dua meja dibelakang mereka bergeser.

Si dokter menatap ke arah Lizzy, meninggalkan iPadnya. Ia lalu berdiri, mengambil tas, membawa sekeranjang tortilla yang tadi dipesannya, kemudian menyeret kursi menuju meja jamur Shikamaru. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah duduk manis sebagai orang ketiga sambil mengunyah tortilla.

"Mau?" tanyanya ringan, menggeser keranjang tortilla.

Shikamaru tidak percaya. _Si maid dan si dokter. _

Lizzy tersenyum maklum. "Aku _Tsuki_ dan ini, _EmeraldGirl_09_. Kami berdua datang ke _gathering _yang Anda maksud. Kami harap Anda dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada An Yuuhi,"

.

.

.

Jadi, sudah sejauh ini yang diketahui Shikamaru; Ada enam penulis. Kasus ini memang ternyata mengarah pada grup forum penulis-penulis ini, meski motifnya masih belum jelas. Mengesampingkan pembunuhan berdasarkan ciri-ciri fisik, Shikamaru sekarang merasa lebih terarah.

Ada Black Butterfly atau Hinata Hyuuga, Tsuki atau Lizzy, EmeraldGirl_09 atau si Dokter, dan yang terakhir—sekaligus korban—An Yuuhi atau Sarutobi Kurenai. Empat orang penulis, menyisakan dua sisanya yang masih misteri.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah tahu kasusnya? Ini bukan pembahasan umum, saya harap kalian bisa merahasiakannya dari pihak lain yang tidak terlibat," Shikamaru menyelipkan batang rokok di bibirnya. Dia tak pernah menyulutnya, hanya membiarkan rokok itu utuh sampai dia selesai melakukan sesi tanya-jawab, kemudian menaruhnya kembali bersama batangan rokok lain yang tidak pernah disulut. "Saya Shikamaru Nara, kepala penyelidikan."

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, dokter spesialis anak di Rumah Sakit X. Atau _EmeraldGirl_09_. Aku tinggal sendiri. Umurku baru duapuluh tiga. Salam kenal." Menyodorkan sepotong kartu nama, Shikamaru juga menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Aku Lizzy atau Tsuki atau Tenten. Imigran dari Guangzhou. Masih kuliah jurusan biologi tanaman dan botani di Universitas H. Aku kerja sambilan di sini yang mengharuskanku menggunakan nama samaran. Umurku duapuluh, meski yang paling muda di dalam forum adalah Neko-chi. Dia baru delapan belas."

Shikamaru mengingat detailnya. Dia tak memerlukan catatan atau sejenisnya. Dia hanya membutuhkan otaknya.

"Sebenarnya, untuk jawaban awal pertanyaanmu, tidak. Kami tidak tahu." kata si Dokter. "Aku kebetulan sedang mengunjungi Ridchor, lalu Lizzy tiba-tiba memanggilku. Kukira ada apa,"

"'Apa' yang Anda sebutkan bukan sesuatu yang tepat. Sesuatu tejadi, melibatkan Sarutobi Kurenai. Dia dibunuh. Mayatnya dimutilasi menjadi beberapa bagian. Sebelumnya terjadi juga pembunuhan yang sama. Pelakunya sama-sama hanya mengambil tangan kiri korban. Dan saya pikir ini juga melibatkan _gathering _yang Anda lakukan minggu lalu. Bisa jadi pelakunya adalah salah satu dari _author_-_author _forum."

Lizzy duduk, menghela napas berat. "Kami tidak berharap ini terjadi. An Yuuhi adalah wanita yang baik, meski orientasi seksualnya berbeda. Kau tahu? Dengan tetangganya." Ada sedikit jeda. "Tapi kupikir, tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang bermaksud buruk. Kami tahu sifat penulis dan saling membuka identitas sebelum pertemuan itu. Hanya Black Butterfly yang tidak hadir, tapi kami semua tahu dia sangat tertutup."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Tentu. Yamanaka Ino dan Sarutobi Kurenai memiliki hubungan yang tak biasa dan ditutup rapat dari telinga Takeshi. Sementara Black Butterfly tampaknya memang begitu tertutup.

Sakura Haruno berhenti makan. Ia meluruskan punggung sebelum benar-benar bertanya. "Korban lainnya? Kalau keduanya tidak berhubungan, belum tentu pelakunya salah satu dari kami. Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin? Aku bukan pelakunya, kalau itu yang kaucurigakan."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Memang benar. Tapi tidak masuk akal jika mengincar berdasarkan ciri-ciri fisik saja, apalagi yang diambil hanyalah tangan sebelah kiri. Kasusnya berhubungan karena kedua korban sama-sama hilang bagian tangan kirinya." Dia mengeluarkan foto Konan. "Ini adalah korban pertama, Konan, aktris dan penyanyi. Apa kalian mengenalnya lebih jauh?"

Sakura meraih foto itu. "Ini mirip… "

Lizzy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Ya Tuhan,"

Shikamaru menanti.

"D-Dia datang di _gathering_ kami, dengan sedikit riasan wajah. Ya, itu K-Konan. A-Atau kau mengenalnya sebagai Zenbazuru,"

Jelas sudah.

Kedua korban memang berhubungan dengan perkumpulan di Ridchor. Berarti yang ada di sana adalah Sakura, Tenten, Konan, Neko-chi, dan Kurenai. Lalu siapa Neko-chi?

"Saya sudah membongkar akun fanfiksi Sarutobi-_san_. Saya tahu nama-nama. Lalu siapa yang kalian kenal sebagai Neko-chi?"

"Neko-chi adalah seorang mahasiswi. Dia gadis yang pemalu dan tinggal di Yokohama. Rambutnya cokelat, dicat, panjang sepinggang. Namanya _siapa_? Ah aku lupa. Haruno-_san_?" Lizzy menyikut Sakura.

"Hanabi. Namanya Hanabi. Dia tidak memberikan nama keluarganya."

"Apakah kalian berfoto bersama? Saya ingin melihatnya, agar lebih mudah diidentifikasi."

"Oh ya, tapi Hanabi tidak berada dalam foto." kata si Dokter, mengambil iPad di meja Shikamaru. "Lihat?"

Dia menunjukkan foto mereka berempat di dalam iPad. Ridchor memang punya fasilitas _photo booth_, mengingat tren yang sekarang sedang bekembang.

"Ya, dia bilang dia harus mengejar kereta ke Yokohama. Waktu itu memang _gathering _diadakan pukul lima sore. Kasihan Hanabi,"

"Apakah kalian tahu dia tinggal di mana?"

"Tidak, kami tidak berbagi alamat. Rasanya masih sulit percaya dengan teman yang baru ditemui meski sudah lama kenal, bukan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya, pembicaraan berlangsung lebih lama. Gelas-gelas minuman memenuhi meja ditambah sekeranjang kentang goreng yang telah kosong. Sebelum pergi, Shikamaru berpesan agar mereka berdua hati-hati. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuruni lorong tangga yang sempit.

.

.

.

Senin pagi, Shikamaru menguap memasuki kantor. Disapa beberapa rekannya yang tidak seberapa, serta Obito Uchiha yang tertidur di kursinya dengan kaki terangkat ke atas meja.

"Hei, bangun, sialan. Jangan tidur di sini." Ia menendang kaki Obito.

"Apa? Apa—oh, hanya kau, Jabrik." Dia menguap lebar-lebar. "Aku lembur kemarin, sementara kau asyik-asyikan di Ridchor. Siapa yang sialan,"

"Kau punya ruanganmu sendiri, Uchiha. Lagipula aku ke Ridchor untuk bekerja. Salahkan kelambananmu dalam meretas data server internet. Kalau kau lebih cepat, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasi Ridchor."

"Aku tidak punya akses data pribadi masyarakat umum. Akhir-akhir ini tingkat keamanan data personal lebih diutamakan. Lain kali aku yang mengawasi, kau yang jadi _hacker_."

"Brilian," Shikamaru memutar mata.

Obito bangun dan menyeret dirinya sendiri menuju sofa di sisi ruangan. Shikamaru membiarkannya. Kerja lembur memang tidak pernah menyenangkan, tapi ia sendiri menikmati pekerjaan lembur. Tempat tinggalnya merupakan apartemen sempit yang bercat monoton. Dia lebih suka diam di kantor lebih lama, mengerjakan hal-hal berguna ketimbang tidur.

Si Uchiha adalah kasus yang berbeda. Dia tinggal di mansion, bukan apartemen sempit, yang isinya banyak _video games_.

Sisa hari itu tidak menyenangkan. Pulang pukul empat sore, hanya mengerjakan berkas-berkas biasa dan mencari data-data situs fanfiksi lebih lanjut. Tidak ada nama Hanabi dalam daftar penduduk Yokohama. Hanabi yang lain ditemukan di prefektur berbeda yang belum ditelusuri lebih lanjut karena Obito lelah.

Keluar dari kantor, ia mengunjungi kombini—minimarket serba ada—untuk sekedar membeli bakpau ayam dan ramen instan. Dia duduk di luar kombini, menikmati sore dan langit jingga sambil makan. _Suasananya nyaris tepat untuk tidur_.

Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul lima. Bakpau dan ramennya sudah habis tak bersisa. Setelah meminum air mineral, Shikamaru menyandarkan diri dan bersantai. Terkadang jika berlama-lama bersantai begini memang hanya akan membuatnya malas.

"Nara-_san_?"

Nyaris tertidur, ia mendengar suara lembut. Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya dengan enggan. Gadis bernama pena Black Butterfly berdiri di depannya, memakai gaun selutut berbahan kamisol. Bukan waktu yang tepat, sungguh.

"Hyuuga-_san_," Sedikit mengucek mata, Shikamaru kemudian meluruskan punggung.

"Baru pulang dari kantor, Nara-_san_?" Hinata juga memegang seporsi ramen instan, ia lalu duduk di kursi seberang Shikamaru. "Tidur di tempat umum bukan hal yang baik,"

"Saya tahu."

Tercium wangi kuah ramen yang kental.

"Mm," Gadis itu menggumam, mengaduk ramen. "Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya,"

Sang polisi menyadari tangan yang digunakan Hinata lebih aktif tangan kiri. "Belum banyak kemajuan. Anda kidal, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menyuap ramen dengan sumpit di tangan kiri. "Ya, bawaan lahir. Genetik."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana pendapat Anda soal tangan kiri? Apakah melambangkan sesuatu?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba tertarik dengan fakta tangan kiri, mengingat setiap korban kehilangan tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Nara-_san_ tidak usah formal, kita bukan sedang berada di dalam kantor, kan?" Hinata tertawa lembut, enak didengar. Seperti lonceng gereja. Bergemerincing dalam telinga. "Aku menganggapnya sebuah keberuntungan."

_Keberuntungan_. Pendapat yang aneh.

"Maaf, sudah terbiasa." Otak Shikamaru berputar. Keberuntungan semacam apa yang dibawa tangan kiri? "Anda sendiri baru pulang kerja?"

"Ya, kerja sambilan. Di kafe universitas. Aku sendiri sedang kuliah, jurusan kedokteran. Sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir."

"Sakura Haruno juga seorang dokter,"

"Siapa?"

"EmeraldGirl_09."

"Oh ya. Tapi dia spesialisasi anak-anak. Seperti dokter umum biasa."

"Memangnya Anda mau mengambil spesialisasi apa?"

"Mungkin bedah syaraf. Aku tertarik dengan syaraf-syaraf tubuh, efektivitas, dan semuanya. Aku menyukai anatomi tubuh aktif." kata Hinata. "Kau tahu kan, yang _hidup_."

"Menarik. Tidak tertarik dengan kedokteran forensik?" Rasanya kedokteran forensik lebih tepat untuk Hinata yang menyukai anatomi. Dia bisa memperkirakan berbagai macam penyebab kematian, luka, usia mayat, dan masih banyak lagi. Kedokteran forensik menyenangkan, tapi dia harus bersedia menangani mayat-mayat mengerikan. Contoh sederhananya, hasil mutilasi.

"Aku enggan terlibat menjadi agen federal atau membedah mayat. Mereka sudah mati, kautahu. Tidak berhak diganggu."

Shikamaru terkekeh. Hinata dan aliran goth-nya yang aneh. Padahal tadinya dia pikir Hinata suka membedah mayat. Seperti film-film _thriller_, seolah sedang berhadapan dengan _zombie_. "Kupikir semua mahasiswa kedokteran selalu membedah mayat rumah sakit."

"Percayalah," Ramen Hinata hampir tandas. "Aku tak senang melakukannya."

Shikamaru tertawa lagi. Gadis itu aneh dan lucu. Hari berubah gelap, waktu telah melewati pukul enam. Makanan sudah tandas dan mengenyangkan. Hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru menghabiskan sorenya dengan Hinata.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang gelap. Di bawah sinar temaram lampu jalan yang dikerubuti laron, Shikamaru berkata, "Saya antar pulang ya, Hyuuga-_san_. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam-malam seorang diri."

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Atmosfir kantor berubah menjadi serba merah muda. Shikamaru memasuki ruangannya dan mendapati sebuah teddy bear merah muda bertuliskan '_I will always love you_' tertata rapi di atas mejanya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa geram dan melempar si teddy bear malang ke dalam tempat sampah.

Siapa _sih_ yang membuat ulah?

"Setelah sekian tahun _single,_ akhirnya kepala penyelidikan kita punya kekasih juga." Goda Obito yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Siapa namanya? Hiyata? Hirata?"

"Hinata," Shikamaru melempar pandangan sadis. "Dan apa yang kaudefinisikan dengan _kekasih_?"

"Harusnya kau punya kekasih dari dulu, supaya aku tidak dikira _gay. _Banyak yang curiga kita _homoan_, padahal aku sudah punya kekasih." katanya pura-pura sedih.

"Iya, kekasihmu itu perangkat Xbox 360,"

"Aku punya kekasih betulan, tahu. Aku ini punya kehidupan selain hanya menjadi _hacker _dan pemain _game_." Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil teddy bearnya, lalu melemparkannya lagi ke atas meja Shikamaru. "Hadiahku. Selamat menjalani kehidupan cinta setelah dua puluh enam tahun ini."

Shikamaru berdecak sementara Obito melenggang santai keluar sambil menutup pintu. Ada-ada saja si Uchiha. _Partner in crime _usil semenjak mereka berdua memulai karir sebagai polisi. Ia melihat boneka itu, lalu menyimpannya di lemari, bersama puluhan barang aneh lain yang diberikan Obito jika ada acara-acara tertentu.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi. Shikamaru menunggu sampai deringan ketiga sebelum mengangkat.

"Kepala tim penyelidikan, Shikamaru Nara."

"_Bos, kami menemukan korban baru. Distrik F._"

"Segera menyusul, bertahanlah di sana." Suara telepon menutup.

Shikamaru buru-buru mengambil kunci, mengabaikan monitornya yang masih menyala, menginstruksikan beberapa anak buah agar ikut dengannya. Mobilnya terparkir di sisi jalan depan kantor. Ia menyalakan sirine, kemudian segera melesat pergi.

Ada korban baru. Siapa yang menjadi korban? Tenten, Sakura, Hinata atau Hanabi? Kenapa bisa sampai terjadi? Bukankah Obito selalu mengawasi?

_Sialan. _

Kenapa bisa sampai ada korban baru? Kapan ia lengah?

Ia merasa seluruh timnya adalah orang-orang yang siap siaga. Mereka profesional. Ia tak berhenti berhubungan dengan Lizzy maupun Sakura Haruno. Ia dan timnya, dalam frekuensi waktu tertentu, akan selalu berusaha memastikan mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru menyetir gila-gilaan dan sampai di distrik F dalam waktu tigapuluh menit. Lokasi kejadian adalah sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Mobilnya berhenti di pinggir jalan. Ia mematikan sirine polisi, kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti rekannya. Ia melangkah masuk melewati garis polisi berwarna kuning.

Stasiun bawah tanah itu terdengar ramai. Dua orang rekannya dan tim forensik sudah duluan tiba. Shikamaru yang meminta begitu, agar di lokasi kejadian setidaknya mayatnya sudah dibersihkan. Tinggal menunggu laporan mengenai penyebab dan kondisi korban.

Melangkahi anak tangga terakhir, Shikamaru mendapat penerangan yang minim. Rekan-rekannya sudah menaruh lampu darurat di ujung ruangan, tapi tetap saja cahayanya tidak cukup jelas, meskipun Shikamaru tetap bisa melihat darah yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"Nara!" panggil seorang rekannya.

Shikamaru menghampiri. Rekannya sedang berdiri di dekat rel kosong. "Bagaimana?"

"Tubuh korban kali ini hanya terbagi tiga. Bagian kepala, tubuh utama, dan pinggang sampai kaki. Tangan kiri sama-sama hilang. Ada memar di kepala dan tubuh. Korban sepertinya didorong dulu ke rel sebelum dieksekusi. Si pelaku di sini seolah-olah menyajikan pembunuhan seolah korban tertabrak kereta. Tetapi kita sama-sama tahu bahwa stasiun bawah tanah ini sudah lama tidak dipakai."

"Ada kemungkinan dia dibunuh oleh kereta?"

"Mungkin. Kami belum menelusuri jalur rel ini. Menurut tim forensik, korban sepertinya memang dihantam sesuatu. Tulang kepalanya retak dan tubuhnya memang terpisah-pisah, tidak berada di satu tempat. Tapi aku tidak melihat kereta yang pernah lewat sini,"

"Korban sudah diidentifikasi? Orang macam apa yang pergi ke sini pagi-pagi,"

"Kami sudah mendeteksi korban melalui sidik jari yang tersisa. Korban bernama Sakura Haruno, berumur duapuluh tiga tahun, seorang dokter, dan sedang kita awasi. Yang melaporkan kejadian ini adalah seorang _cleaning service_. Tampaknya pemerintah ingin merekonstruksi ulang stasiun, menjadikannya aktif kembali."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas info-info yang berhasil kaudapatkan. Selamat bekerja kembali. Nanti mungkin rekan yang lain bisa menginterogasi saksi mata. Saya ada urusan lain dengan Obito. Ada satu profil yang masih abu-abu."

"Baik. Dimengerti,"

Setelah itu rekannya kembali mengurus lokasi. Membereskan sisa-sisa darah yang berceceran dengan cairan kemikal khusus dan menghilangkan bukti-bukti bekas pembunuhan karena enggan mengganggu jalannya konstruksi stasiun. Sementara beberapa anggota lain menelusuri rel dengan senter.

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Pelik. Kenapa Sakura Haruno? Siapa pelaku sebenarnya? Antara Hanabi, Lizzy, dan Hinata, sekarang. Nama-nama semakin berkurang, tapi Shikamaru tidak menunggu sampai nama-nama itu habis. Misinya gagal kalau nama itu menyisakan satu orang. Dia gagal melindungi, meski pada akhirnya tetap menangkap si pelaku.

Prioritasnya hanya satu sekarang; mencari tahu siapa Hanabi.

Mobil ambulans datang beberapa menit kemudian. Mayat yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kantung segera diangkat dan dibawa oleh tim forensik. Shikamaru hendak kembali ke mobil, mencari profil Hanabi di kantor sebelum seseorang berteriak,

"Hei, hei, di sini ada kereta!" suaranya menggema sepanjang rel yang kosong.

_Sialan_.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sakura Haruno dibunuh dengan ditabrak kereta?" Obito Uchiha duduk di ruangannya sambil memegang cangkir kopi dan sekotak donat, merasa kasihan dengan _partner in crime-_nya yang sedang galau.

"Ya. Timku tadi menemukan keretanya. Ada percikan darah di roda dan bagian depan kereta, DNA-nya kemudian cocok dengan korban. Asal kau tahu, stasiun itu aromanya sudah berubah menjadi aroma darah. Pengap, lembap, membuat stress. Aku benci darah." Shikamaru membersitkan hidung, terganggu dengan seluruh kejadian yang dia alami belakangan ini.

"Gila, kemampuan macam apa yang dia punya sampai-sampai bisa menjalankan kereta yang sudah lama berhenti berfungsi?"

"Aku pun tidak habis pikir, Uchiha." kata Shikamaru stress.

"Baiklah, _Man_. Aku akan membantumu. Mari kita lihat siapa Hanabi di prefektur lain." Obito mengetik beberapa kata, kemudian layar PC-nya menunjukkan peta kepulauan Hokkaido, ke wilayah Hokkaido Utara, lalu diperinci jadi subprefektur Sooya, kota Wakkanai.

"Hokkaido?"

Obito mengangkat bahu. Dia mengetik lagi, lalu keluar beberapa informasi.

"Lihat ini. Hanabi Hyuuga, delapan belas tahun. Rambut cokelat, mata bening. Masih keturunan anggota keluarga kekaisaran zaman Edo. Dan menariknya, kau lihat dia sangat identik dengan siapa…"

"… Hinata Hyuuga."

"Tepat," Obito menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Mereka pasti ada hubungan darah. Pacarmu ternyata berdarah biru. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Kedengarannya dia terlibat banyak dengan kasus pembunuhan,"

"Nara, kau benar-benar curigaan. Sejauh yang kutahu tentang Hinata Hyuuga, dia tinggal di sini, di Tokyo. Dia memang sedang kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Tak banyak info mengenai relatif atau keluarganya, tetapi dia memang tinggal di sini. Berikan sedikit kepercayaanmu padanya, _Man_."

Shikamaru mendengus.

"Pacarmu cantik, calon dokter, berdarah biru, apanya yang kurang?"

"Kasus pembunuhannya,"

"Oh, mati saja kau, Nara."

Setelah itu, Shikamaru berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Obito. "Aku masih punya urusan. Terima kasih untuk infonya."

Rekannya itu hanya mengangguk dan melambai. Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan beberapa tombol nomor. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya menuju telinga.

"_Halo_?"

"Lizzy. Ini Shikamaru Nara. Anda sedang berada di mana?"

"_Kenapa Anda terdengar panik? Apa yang terjadi—aku eh, aku sedang berada di kampus. Anda tahu alamat kampusku kan? Masih Distrik K. Jalan kaki limabelas menit dari Ridchor_."

"Tunggu di sana. Jangan ke mana-mana." Shikamaru menutup telepon tanpa mendengar penjelasan Lizzy lebih lanjut. Ia mungkin akan meminta Lizzy tinggal di tempat yang lebih aman, yang bisa diawasi rekan-rekannya lebih leluasa.

Tadinya dia ingin menelepon Hinata lebih dulu. Tapi dia punya firasat bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja, atau kalimat lebih halusnya, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Hinata wanita yang kuat.

Shikamaru keluar dari kantornya, berjalan cepat sambil menggenggam kunci mobil. Beberapa menit setelah mesin dinyalakan, dia lalu melaju menuju Distrik K.

Universitas Lizzy sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Ridchor. Hanya perlu berbelok sedikit, dia sampai pada wilayah kampus yang lumayan luas. Dia melihat Lizzy berdiri di depan gedung rektorat, lalu memberi klakson singkat. Lizzy melambai dan tersenyum.

Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mobil polisi.

"_Konnichiwa_."

Shikamaru mengangguk kalem. "Duduklah di belakang."

Lizzy yang sekarang agak terlihat berbeda dari penampilannya di Ridchor. Dia tampak lebih santai dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana hitam sebatas mata kaki. Rambutnya dicepol dua.

Gadis itu membuka pintu belakang, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia membawa tas berisi laptop yang terlihat besar dan berat. Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya.

"Anda terlihat berbeda tanpa jaket _Mekakushi-dan_ waktu itu."

"Mekaku—apa?"

"Maaf, aku lupa Anda bukan seorang _otaku_. Lupakan."

Mobil melaju tenang di atas jalanan beraspal. Shikamaru merasa tidak enak telah seenaknya menjemput Lizzy tanpa ada penjelasan apa-apa. Setelah keluar dari kawasan kampus, Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, mulai saat ini Anda akan tinggal di bawah pengawasan polisi. Pakaian bisa diantarkan nanti. Saya berusaha untuk mengamankan Anda terlebih dahulu."

Lizzy menatapnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. "Kenapa?"

"Sakura Haruno terbunuh pagi ini, di stasiun kereta yang sudah tidak terpakai di Distrik F. Kami mencegah untuk terjadi lebih banyak pembunuhan dan lebih banyak orang. Tiga orang sudah meninggal, bersisa tiga orang lagi yang entah pelaku atau calon korban." kata Shikamaru. Lampu merah ada di depan, ia menginjak rem.

"A-Apa? Haruno-_san_ telah… oh astaga, ya Tuhan." Lizzy panik. "A-Aku bukan pelakunya, Nara-_san_. Bukan aku."

"Bisa jadi bukan Anda… sebentar, saya ingin menelepon terlebih dahulu. Silakan, jika Anda membutuhkan waktu."

Shikamaru menekan nomor-nomor. Kali ini milik Hinata.

"Halo," Lampu menyala hijau lagi.

Lizzy mulai terisak, setengah mendengarkan, setengah tidak peduli. Pembunuhan berantai seperti ini merupakan terror yang mengerikan. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia sempat mengumumkan bahwa dua _author_ telah meninggal di profil fanfiksi miliknya. Hanya ada tanggapan berduka dari Haruno Sakura. Sementara dua penulis lainnya sedang sama-sama tidak _online_.

Banyak yang tidak percaya. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia berhubungan dengan Sakura Haruno. Lizzy tidak mendengar banyak apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Pandangannya berkabut dan kunang-kunang. Dia beralih pada trotoar jalan.

Saat itu semuanya berjalan lambat.

Dia melihat seseorang berjalan di trotoar, lalu otomatis berteriak, "Itu Neko-chi!"

Shikamaru tidak sempat berhenti. Ia yang sedang menelepon Hinata hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri, melihat sosok wanita yang juga sedang menelepon. Refleks. Saat itu dia hanya melihat pacarnya, sedang menelepon dan menjinjing tas besar di trotoar. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, dia melirik Lizzy yang masih berteriak.

"Itu Neko-chi! Itu Neko-chi! Hanabi! Nara-_san_, Anda seharusnya berhenti, lalu kita sama-sama membawanya, menyelamatkannya!"

_Siapa yang dia panggil Hanabi_? _Hanabi Hyuuga ada di Hokkaido._

"Itu bukan Hanabi,"

_Hanabi memang mirip Hinata Hyuuga, dengan tinggi badan dan usia yang berbeda._

"Benar itu Hanabi! Hanya rambutnya yang dicat menjadi biru tua. Dia memang suka mengecat rambutnya! Aku kenal jaket yang dipakainya! Sama seperti yang dia pakai di Ridchor!"

"Nara-_san_, mungkin sekarang Hanabi dalam bahaya."

"Nara-_san_!"

"Nara-_san_!"

_Kalau benar itu Hanabi, mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tidak berhenti_.

.

.

.

"Nara, aku meretas sumber server internet Black Butterfly. Dia memakai protokol keamanan yang merepotkan. Dari Australia, kalau tidak salah. Namun aku berhasil meretasnya. Dan tebak apa, lokasinya sama dengan server internet Neko-chi. Hanya saja, dia memakai protokol keamanan lokal untuk akun Neko-chi." kata Obito saat Shikamaru memasuki kantor polisi bersama Lizzy. "Sepertinya intuisimu benar,"

.

.

.

Hari itu, mereka mengkonfirmasi berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari rekaman CCTV Ridchor di hari _gathering_, jati diri Hyuuga Hinata, di mana keluarga asalnya, CCTV rekaman di tempat tinggal Konan, dan bagaimana dia dibunuh. Konan tidak pernah luput dari kamera, adalah ketidak-jelian Hinata dalam melancarkan aksi.

Semuanya menjadi begitu masuk akal. Bagaimana perspektif Hinata terhadap dunia, aliran _goth_nya yang aneh, dan kecintaannya terhadap anatomi tubuh manusia menjadi obsesi terbesar dalam dirinya. Beberapa psikiater menyimpulkan Hinata punya dua kepribadian. Neko-chi dan Black Butterfly.

Dia sangat suka tangan kiri dan menyimpannya sebagai keberuntungan. Keberuntungannya dalam meneruskan obsesi aneh dalam aliran _gothic_ dan referensinya dalam menulis cerita. Membuat sebuah cerita yang sempurna memerlukan totalitas. Maka dia bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk referensi, membunuh, memutilasi. Apalagi fanfiksi yang dia tulis mulai merambah _genre _kriminalitas. Semakin banyak tangan yang dia kumpulkan, semakin besar keberuntungan dan pencerahan yang dia dapatkan untuk menulis, adalah scenario paling masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkan Shikamaru.

Nama asli Hinata memang Hinata Hyuuga. Kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga, anak tertua keluarga Hyuuga. Dia punya masalah psikis yang aneh semenjak kecil karena sistem keluarganya yang tidak adil. Menurut catatan kesehatan, Hinata berkali-kali ditangani oleh psikiater yang akhirnya menyerah karena kemunculan dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda.

Dia sangat cerdas dan bisa lulus tes psikologi masuk salah satu universitas di Tokyo, jurusan kedokteran, karena dua kepribadian berbeda tersebut.

Hari itu timnya menghabiskan waktu dengan mendobrak kamar Flat Hinata yang kosong. Ada tas besar yang disimpan di bawah ranjang, berisi banyak alat logam berat. Tang, kunci inggris, gergaji tangan, gergaji listrik, dan belasan macam pisau tajam.

Di kamar mandinya, terdapat cairan kemikal pengawet mayat dan campuran lain untuk pengawetan beserta akuarium berbahan khusus yang menampung tiga potongan tangan bagian kiri dengan tulang yang masih menyembul. Semuanya direndam, diawetkan, sudah kehilangan darah dan bau.

Hanya tercium aroma cairan kemikal di kamar mandi. Membuat timnya nyaris muntah. Mereka semua menyita barang-barang tersebut, membawanya ke ruangan di kantor khusus penyimpanan benda-benda dari kasus-kasus yang tidak terlupakan.

Tangan-tangan dikembalikan ke ruangan mayat. Potongannya kini menjadi lengkap untuk bisa dikuburkan.

Lalu mereka bersiap-siap pergi ke Hokkaido.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga yang sarat ketenangan, Hinata hanya disambut pelayan di pintu masuk, dikenali sebagai putri tertua klan. Ia masuk, menyembunyikan diri. Tahu dirinya sedang diincar dan diikuti. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan diadili. Hinata menghindari bagunan utama kepala keluarga, melewati kamar Hanabi, lebih memilih diam di kamarnya yang menghadap kolam ikan berhias bambu.

Pukul sepuluh malam, ada keributan di luar yang menyebabkan kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang berusia senja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menanyakan maksud dan asal mereka. Mereka merupakan pihak penyelidikan kepolisian Tokyo yang hendak menangkap putrinya.

Sang kepala keluarga tahu suatu saat hal ini akan menimpa putrinya. Dia hanya bisa mengela napas, sejak awal Hinata memang berbeda. Dia memerhatikan dalam diam. Satu persatu kamar-kamar dibongkar.

Hinata Hyuuga didapati tengah berada dalam salah satu kamar yang paling ujung di bangunan utama.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Anda telah dikepung oleh kepolisian," Sinar lampu helikopter menerangi kamarnya yang hanya berbatas pintu geser kayu dan kertas, nuansa rumah tradisional. "Keluarlah pelan-pelan, letakkan tangan Anda di kepala, lalu berlutut."

Hinata menggeser pintu kamarnya, melangkah keluar, melaksanakan apa yang diminta. Sesaat matanya menangkap pandangan ayahnya yang tampak begitu lelah dan sedih, serta Hanabi yang tidak peduli. Kemudian Nara Shikamaru datang menghampiri, memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Anda ditangkap karena telah melakukan pembunuhan berantai tingkat berat."

Terdengar letusan pistol anestesi.

.

.

.

Owari

* * *

><p>Jadi, ini adalah bagian tugas cerpen yang ternyata nggak jadi 2000 kata. Minimal 5000 kata. Arghhh... Jadilah cerita ini yang rencananya bakalan dibagi beberapa chapter malah akhirnya dirampung jadi satu. Makanya, maaf kalau alurnya cepet atau semacamnya.<p>

Dengan beberapa alasan, Hinata memang nggak bilang dia datang ke gathering. Waktu dia datang, dia datang sebagai Neko-chi, bukan Black Butterfly. Tapi dia memang kadang nggak sadar akan yang dia lakukan karena punya dua kepribadian dan dia menyadari kesalahannya, makanya menyerah pas mau ditangkap di rumahnya.

Kenapa akhirnya dia ditembak pistol anestesi? Pistol anestesi itu semacam pistol yang nembakin peluru anestesi. Kalau ada yang kurang mengerti istilah kedokteran, anestesi adalah cairan yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan kesadaran seseorang. Singkatnya, dibikin pingsan. Dia dianggap berbahaya karena punya dua kepribadian makanya harus ditangkap dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Bukan dibunuh ya.

Akhir kata, review please. ^^v

Udah lama banget aku nggak ke FNI. XDD

-**ziaoi**


End file.
